Victor Stone (New Earth)
After this entire event Beast Boy lost faith momentarily in his best friend and fled back to earth. Now entirely alone, Victor Stone, lost all sense of humanity in a matter of days. Without a team of Teen Titans on earth and with members spread across the globe Cyborg eventually came back to earth in a big way. He became Planet Cyberion and on his cascading trip back to earth he began assimilating and collect everything in his way until he became as big as the moon and when he returned to earth he overcame the moon and with it the JLA Watchtower. The Justice League was angered at this hostile takeover and attacked Cyborg not knowing the man within. Cyborg began to take every single Titan ever on the roster at all (including Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Atom Ray Palmer. But since the Justice League attacked Cyborg his actions started to affect the Earth and it's atmosphere (he was riding on the moon). Horrible natural disasters and terrible technological threats and shut downs afflicted the earth plant-wide. All the Titans were brought in pods to Titan's Island in New York City. Once all of the Justice League, Young Justice, JLA Reserves, Titans and Teen Titans were brought together a massive fight broke out over the destruction of Cyborg vs. the savior of the world. This fight distracted Cyborg's programming and allowed a team of Leaguers and Titans to break off and head towards the moon where the main central power core of Cyborg's being as held. The Titans (mostly Beast Boy) succeeded in bringing the human out of Cyborg by manipulating his virtual reality environmental programming and using it on Cyborg himself; this produced an image of Victor's father that said only pleasant things to Victor. Victor's soul was finally free and Raven herself brought his soul to try and upload it into the Titan's mainframe computer. However Victor's soul rejected the computer programming and Beast Boy suggested putting his soul in the Omegadrome Suit and she did. Cyborg then became Omegadrome; the golden suit, shape shifting Cyborg. Infinite Crisis During Infinite Crisis, Cyborg joined Donna's New Cronus Team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was discovered during the Rann-Thanagar War. He left Beast Boy in charge of the Titans while he was gone. They arrived at the re-set center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes, aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, who was attempting to re-create the Multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it. 52 Cyborg was fused together with Firestorm after returning to Earth. This was caused by the energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor Jr. which altered the Zeta Ray Beams the heroes were going to use to return home. 52 Week Five One Year Later After being severely damaged during the events of Infinite Crisis, Cyborg was rebuilt over time in thanks to Tower caretakers Wendy and Marvin. He awoke one year later to find a wholly different group of Titans led by Robin, the only member from the team he formed prior to going into space. Cyborg felt that members such as Kid Devil and Ravager were hardly worthy of being Titans, and thus was attempting to find a way to re-form "the real Titans". After the team along with the Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to rejoin the Titans, but Gar refused saying that his skills were needed with the Patrol. After returning to Titans Tower, Cyborg began reviewing the security tapes during the last year, in which it appears that he was looked to by all the Titans of the past year for a shoulder to lean on, despite being in a coma-like state. Although Cyborg did retain the position of statesman amongst the Teen Titans and occasionally played second-in-command to Robin's lead, he no longer operated as a Titan in any official capacity. Shortly thereafter, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman agreed that Cyborg should be offered membership in the new Justice League. However, following a battle against Amazo, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Black Canary took over the formation of the JLA, and Cyborg was not included among the roster. Justice League of America (Volume 2) #3 Cyborg began putting together a new branch of Titans East which consisted of Anima, Dove, Hawk, Lagoon Boy, Little Barda and Power Boy. During a training exercise, the team was attacked by an unknown foe and Cyborg was severely injured. Titans East Special #1 This incident inspires the original members of the "New" Teen Titans to regroup and investigate the situation. Titans (Volume 2) #1 Cry for Justice Cyborg's new team didn't work out and when the new Teen Titans formed after his Titan's East's destruction he played second in command again. Although not officially on the roster he helped them on their investigations; he later joined officially and headed the new team of Teen Titans. They had many adventures together when their numbers started to grow and the founding members started to move on to bigger things. Wonder Girl began to lead this new team and they moved to Titans Tower in San Francisco, California. Soon the old founding members joined an unofficial team called the Titans to work as a family and a place to relax from their all overwhelming lives. But the peace didn't last when lives started to overlap and intersect and fewer members started showing up. When the Titans fell apart again, Cyborg joined the JLA alongside Dick(as Batman) and Donna Troy. Officially on the team, he did not enter the field of battle much. Instead, he devoted his time to helping improve the Red Tornado's android body. Flashpoint After the timeline was drastically altered by Professor Zoom in an effort to destroy The Flash, in this new history, Cyborg is America's greatest hero and a resistance leader in a dystopic world. He attempts to put together a group to stop the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman's forces. However, the heroes he approached all refuse, after Batman (Bruce Wayne's father Thomas) declines. Cyborg was later relieved of his duty by the U.S. President when contact with the resistance in the Amazons occupied-United Kingdom due to a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit. Cyborg was then summoned by Batman and the Flash for his help in tracking down "Project: Superman", the government branch responsible for 'raising' Kal-El after his rocket destroyed Metropolis upon its arrival. Cyborg agreed to join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman. The trio infiltrated Project: Superman and freed Kal-El, who only left them at the hands of the facility's guards until they are rescued by Element Woman. Later, Cyborg and the other heroes recruited the Marvel Family and traveled to the U.K., where the conflict between the Amazons and Atlantis escalated. Eventually the heroes restore the timeline, but the mysterious Pandora alters it into an entirely new form. , see excerpt DCnU : Origin]] Cyborg's entire history is erased, including his origins and his membership in the Teen Titans. He is portrayed as a high school athlete at odds with his brilliant scientist father Silas Stone. Vic is caught in an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs when a nearby Father Box detonates. His father saves his life by using experimental technology to turn him into a Cyborg. He along with Dr. T. O. Morrow, and Dr. Sarah Charles go in the Red Room in S.T.A.R. Labs which contains advanced technology from around the world. Dr. Stone injected his son with nanites and installing experimental robotic parts such as; a Promethean skin graft, Dr. Will Magnus' Responsometer, Professor Ivo's A-maze operating system, The classified and prototypical B-maze operating system and Dr. Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer. Vic's life is saved and the energies from the Father Box are incorporated into his new form as Cybernetic form. This allows Vic to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans. When Vic first woke up after the accident he discovered he could not move his legs and then later learned of his new robotic body. The Red Room was attacked by a group of Parademons but before the could hurt Dr. Charles, Cyborg's defence system's reacts automatically kick in causing his arm change into a sound cannon destroying the creatures along with half the building. Vic still in shock asked his father what happened to him, his father told him that he couldn't let him die. Vic escaped through the whole in the wall with his fathers calls to stay falling on deaf ears. Later while roaming the streets Vic sees a woman being attacked by Parademons. He helped the woman during the fight but also absorbed some of the Parademon's components giving him access to Boom tube technology. This new ability automatically transports or teleports Victor to where to the fight where meets Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman while trying to control his new powers. In the middle of an alien invasion, he helps them fight Darkseid and his Parademon army. They work to take him down as a team, and Cyborg taps into the alien technology to close their portal after Superman hurls Darkseid back to Apokolips. This crisis leads humanity to finally accept super-heroes. | Powers = * : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. :* :* : The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. :* : Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. :* : He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches. :* : His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. :* :* :* : At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time.Cyborgs new strenght limit is somewhere around 15-20 tons. Tales of the Teen Titans #42 :* : Cyborg has a Father Box integrated into his body he can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported to [Apokolips. | Abilities = In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. Tales of the New Teen Titans Vol 1 1 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Left side of his face, as well as most of his body, is cybernetic; left eye is red. | Links = * Cyborg article at Wikipedia * Cyborg article at Titanstower.com * Cyborg (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:African American Category:Cyborgs Category:One Eye Category:1980 Character Debuts Category:Titans members Category:Adventurers